Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: While on vacation during Christmas break, Kurt and Blaine decide to take their relationship to an entirely different level. Rated M for Sexual Content Senior!Blaine, Spoilers through 3.06
1. Many Thanks

-**A/N:** This is ONLY AU because Blaine is a Senior and 18, as is Kurt. Also, personal **Headcanon**: Blaine lives in the next town over from Lima between it and Westerville. Thank you, and enjoy!-

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

1

**Many Thanks**

Kurt Hummel _loved_winter. After Halloween was over he got to go absolutely crazy baking and cooking and wearing every new sweater he'd acquired on in these fall months. Winter meant snow, and hot chocolate and _finally_ getting to cuddle up with someone by a fire and watch Christmas movies and eat cookies.

He sighed to himself, smiling as he flicked through the three-ringed binder in front of him. He was trying to compose a grocery list for Thanksgiving and was going through his options, humming happily.

"You're happy," Burt remarked, passing him on the couch. Kurt smiled at him, laughing a little.

"Thanksgiving is when I reveal my master piece's of the year. You know how much I look forward to it," he said pointedly. Burt nodded.

"You got everything figured out yet?" He wondered.

"Getting there. Who all is attending this year?" He asked, running through turkey prices in his head.

"I told Finn he could invite Rachel if he wanted, Puck's probably gonna stop by, your grandma, Blaine, if he isn't busy, and the four of us." He quickly jotted down several items on his list before standing to retrieve his coat.

"Where are you goin?" Burt said, flicking his eyes away from the football game on the screen.

"I only have four days to get all of this together and if I don't want the reject turkeys that starved to death I need to get out there now," he sighed, wrapping a scarf around his neck. "Should be fun fighting middle-aged housewives that train for this."

"Just don't come home with another manicure to the face," his father chortled.

"Hey, she knew that last tube of crescent rolls were mine," he smiled. "I'll see you later, Dad."

* * *

><p>He bustled through the supermarket, glaring at the fourth person to run into his cart, sighing heavily as he pulled up to the apple display, plucking one from the bunch and examining it closely.<p>

Suddenly there were hands on his waist a mouth beside his ear. "I know this is sudden, but we should run away together. Who cares what our parents say, who cares that you don't have a dowry? Let's away into the night, just the two of us."

Kurt blushed and smiled before turning around to meet Blaine's eyes. "You've been in your romance novels again, haven't you?"

"Guilty," he chortled. He peeked in his shopping cart. "Thanksgiving?"

"Mmhm," Kurt said, smiling triumphantly. "Trying to get everything together. I have to start on my stuffing tomorrow and marinate the turkey and about a million other things before Thursday."

"Well, I know it'll all come together and be absolutely spectacular. How does Carole feel about you taking over?" He asked, tossing an apple back and forth. Kurt shrugged.

"She's helping me out. She's actually excited that she doesn't have to do much for a change. She and Dad get to relax, Finn gets to play his videogames and I get to have fun cooking," he said happily. "What brings you out here, anyway?"

Blaine smiled, patting the basket. "Only place around that sells oreccchiette noodles," he explained. Kurt smiled.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" He asked wryly.

"My parents are going on vacation," he explained. Kurt perked up.

"Oh? Where are you going?" He asked, cocking his head. Blaine's smile turned rueful as he looked at the floor, pain flashing over his eyes, dulling them briefly.

"I, um," he laughed a little. "I wasn't invited."

Kurt had to stop for a moment and process what he'd just been told.

"They're…they're going without you?" He asked, voice soft, eyes hurt.

"Yeah," he says, acting a little too nonchalant, a little too used to being treated like this. "They always do. Ever since I was old enough to stay home alone, anyway. They have a whole week off, so they go somewhere in the world for a week to get away from work…and me, usually."

"So…so what do you do for…for Thanksgiving?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer. Blaine shrugged.

"Watch the Macy's Day Parade, sit, eat, read," he said with no particular enthusiasm. He scratched the back of his neck, looking at him. "The usual, I guess."

"You spend Thanksgiving all alone?" Kurt said, his heart aching.

"Sure do."

"That's awful," he said. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes, shrugging again.

"That's just how it is. That's how it's always been," he said. "I don't mind."

_Liar_, Kurt thought. He saw how it hurt him, he could see it in his eyes. God, his father hurt him so deeply, and for so long. The pale boy glanced around before gently taking Blaine's hand, looking right into those broken eyes.

"You're coming to my house, this year. Dad already said you could if you wanted, so I'm inviting you," he said gently. Blaine lit up so fast it almost knocked Kurt down, a smile beaming from that adorable, dimpled face.

"Really? That's okay? You're sure?" He asked. Kurt smiled, wishing he could just hug him, but in this setting…

"Why on earth wouldn't I want to spend the day with you?" He asked rhetorically. Blaine's smile grew and he squeezed his hand tighter. Kurt's smile turned to more of a wry smirk, stepping just a little closer to him. "And I might just have to pay you a visit while you're all alone in that empty house of yours. I wouldn't want you to be too lonely."

Blaine blushed almost immediately at what he was proposing. "Oh?" Was all he could manage. Only person on the face of the earth that turned him to putty in an instant.

"Mmhm. I think I could visit you tonight, just to make sure you're okay," he said in a way that sent goosebumps rippling down his spine.

"Oh-okay," he gasped.

"I'll call you," he winked, scampering toward the check out.

He left Blaine blushing and trying to breathe properly. He finally snapped out of it, hurrying along due to the highly important matter he'd be dealing with sometime soon.

00

"Dad, I'm goin' over to Blaine's!" Kurt called.

"Be back by curfew!"

"Okay!"

Finn looked between the hall Kurt had just left from and Burt, who was standing in front of him at the island, incredulous.

"You know what they're gonna do, right?" He urged. Burt chuckled.

"Uh huh. But there's not much I can do about it," he shrugged, sipping his beer. "He's eighteen. The only thing I can do is ask him to come home at a certain time. Besides, it's not in my house."

Finn blushed, twiddling his thumbs guiltily. "Well, I'll be eighteen soon enough-"

"And you still won't be able to go over to Rachel's when her Dad's aren't home," he explained. Finn frowned.

"That's not fair!"

"There's less to worry about with Kurt," Burt said pointedly.

"How?"

Burt chuckled. "Kurt can't get Blaine pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine…"<p>

"_Kurt!_"

"Mmn!" He gripped Blaine's shoulders tighter, burying his face in his shoulder, choking a sob as he slowly came down. Blaine collapsed on top of him, kissing him clumsily.

"You're wonderful," he breathed. Kurt smiled, his own breath still shuddering.

"So are you," he gasped, kissing his cheek. "I suppose this solved your loneliness problem?" Blaine smiled, holding him and combing his fingers through his hair.

"For the time being," he sighed, leaning his head on his chest. "Do you have to go so soon?" The pale boy peered at the clock.

"I have some time left, and you'll see me tomorrow. You wanted to help me in the kitchen, right?" He said softly.

"Mmhm," he nuzzled further into Kurt's chest, hugging him tighter. Kurt shut his eyes, sighing.

"I vote we cuddle until I have to leave," he breathed, closing his eyes and burying his face in Blaine's hair. The dark-haired boy nodded.

"Excellent idea."

He knew now that this was going to be different. Everything was. Kurt made everything better as it was, but he could feel something coming, something wonderful that would be there very soon.

But for now he was safe and warm lying in Kurt's arms without a care in the world. No Dad, no Mom, no Sebastian. Just Kurt.

He smiled, and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

-Lots of domestic-type cuteness to come! Let me know what you think so far!-


	2. Family Moments

2

**Family Moments**

Blaine spent _hours_ trying to get dressed, continually plagued with the question: To gel or not to gel? Finally, he did the last thing he could think of.

"Kurt, I don't know what to wear and if I wear the wrong thing I know it's gonna set off the entire evening I mean what if your dad thinks I'm weird and what if Carole doesn't like-" He blurted.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt soothed. "Relax, it's not as bad as you think. Okay: No bowties, wear socks, full-length pants, long-sleeves or a sweater and don't hide those curls today. Does that help?" Blaine sighed, smiling a little.

"Thank you, baby," he sighed.

"No problem. I'll see you soon, love."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too. And Blaine? Calm down," He assured. Blaine sighed, chuckling softly.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Kurt yelled when the doorbell rang, heart fluttering a little. The Kitchen Aide in front of him whirred and grinded as it mixed the potatoes, the oven ablaze, inside and out.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine said, peeking around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm right here, honey."

Blaine smiled, looking at his beautiful boyfriend. He stood at the counter, wearing jeans for a change, a white sweater that hung low on his neck. He swallowed hard, understanding that Kurt was only wearing two layers right now.

_God, __I __need __help._

"Uh, I, um, I brought a pie," he said, holding up the dish in his hands. Kurt grinned.

"You didn't have to that," he said, smile warm.

"Chocolate pie is my specialty," he grinned. "It's also the only thing I know how to make." Kurt giggled while he blushed.

"Set it on the counter next to the others," he said gently.

"This is new," he said, coming up behind him and running his fingers over the soft material of his shirt. Kurt smiled, stifling shivers.

"Bought it and my Christmas sweater last weekend," he said proudly. Blaine smiled, gently kissing his neck.

"Everything smells great," he remarked. Kurt grinned.

"I'd hope so. I haven't left this kitchen for two days," he chuckled. "Dad and Grandmamma are in the living room watching the game. Finn should be here with Noah and Rachel soon so go steal a spot on the couch for us."

"Okay," another kiss. Kurt blushed, trying not to giggle. "Go on. And don't worry, Grandmamma's bark is worse than her bite. She's just looking out for me, I promise."

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard. He got through Burt just fine, this should be a cakewalk, right?

He stepped into the living room, incredibly nervous, wringing his hands.

Burt sat in his usual chair, with Carole in a recliner moved in from the family room to his left beside the couch.

"Hi Blaine," she said, waving. He smiled and waved back. Burt remained still, watching the game intently.

A refined looking woman sat at the end of the couch in an expensive suit, a brooch shaped like a butterfly on her chest, legs crossed. She looked up at him, smile growing as she took him all in. She stood, holding out her hand.

"You must be Blaine," she said. He nodded. "Oh, Kurt has told me so much about you," she looked him up and down. "And he did not lie, you are a handsome one." Blaine blushed. "Dianne Rockwell."

"Blaine Anderson. It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Rockwell, Kurt talks about you all the time," he smiled.

"Oh, and polite, too," she gushed. "Leave it to my baby Kurt to nab the most dapper and polite boy in Ohio. And so smartly dressed, too," she gestured to his ensemble. She sat down, holding out her hand as a gesture for him to do the same. "So, Blaine, where did you meet Kurt?"

She continued to quiz him for a better part of the second half of the Lions game, talking over Burt as he rejoiced in the Packers victory.

"Alright, Dianne," Carole said, standing. "Let's go get Kurt out of that damn kitchen. Poor thing hasn't relaxed in a week."

"Of course," she said, following her. She patted Blaine's shoulder as she passed. "We'll talk more later, darling."

Blaine smiled, sighing with relief when she disappeared to the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Burt assured, speaking to him for the first time since he got here. "She likes you."

"Are you sure?" Blaine ventured. He knew how important Kurt's grandmother was to him and he wanted so desperately for her to like him.

"Oh yeah. Trust me; she hated me when Kurt's mom brought me home the first time. She adores you," he chortled. Blaine leaned back, relaxing.

"Thank God."

Kurt was rushing around the kitchen, flustered and exasperated, most likely from doing all this work on top of lack of sleep. Carole and Dianne exchanged a glance, smiling softly.

"Kurt," Carole said, taking over the mixer while Kurt juggled items going in and out of the oven. "Honey, let us take over."

"I've got it," he assured, nearly dropping a tray of rolls, which Dianne caught easily.

"Yes, darling, you're right as rain," she scoffed, setting it down. She took the apron from him kissing his cheek. "It's alright, dear."

"Yeah, Kurt. Go sit with Blaine and watch the game. We'll take it from here, we can keep the food warm," she assured.

Kurt sighed, defeated. "Alright, alright. I'll go." He started to walk past his grandmother, who touched his arm to stop him. She said very quietly,

"Don't let that boy in there go, Kurt. You'll never find a sweetheart like him anywhere else," she said, dropping him a wink. He smiled, blushing softly, peeking in at him.

"I know."

He stepped out into the living room, plopping down beside Blaine on the couch.

Blaine grinned as his boyfriend curled against him, resting his head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around him. "Hostile takeover?" He chortled. Kurt smiled, eyes closed.

"If this is what surrender feels like then I'll do it every time," he mumbled. Blaine squeezed him tighter, cuddling him close, cheek resting on his head. This was amazing, sitting with him like this, and to think, this time last year he was sitting in his house, all alone, crying.

* * *

><p>"Aw, couch hogs!" Finn grumped, plopping onto the floor while Rachel squeezed into the small spot available on the rest of the sofa. Puck laughed from his spot in the rocking chair.<p>

"Ya snooze, ya lose, man," he giggled.

"Sh!" Blaine scolded, nodding to Kurt, who was dozing on his chest, peaceful and serene.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled.

"Hey, it's a free country," Finn said pointedly.

"Yes, but I think it's a bad idea if you rudely wake the guy that made all of our food," Rachel retorted, giving Blaine an assuring smile.

"But this is my house too-"

"If you guys don't shut up I'm throwing you all outside. Watch the game or go help in the kitchen," Burt snapped, tired of the childish banter.

Rachel stood. "I think I'll go see if Mrs. Hummel needs any help," she said, trotting to it.

Finn smiled, ready to jump up into the seat just as Kurt stretched out, snuggling deeper into Blaine's cardigan. The tall boy sighed, flopping back onto the rug. Blaine chuckled softly.

"Not so fun when it's you that has to sit down, is it?"

Finn scowled. Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dianne!"<p>

"Oh god…"

"_Now_?"

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't say anything, Blaine."

"Come, now, can't we be adults about this?" Dianne said, appalled by the boorish behavior surrounding her. "I simply asked a perfectly acceptable question of my grandson. After all he is eighteen, and if Blaine doesn't find him attractive then I don't see how he could claim to be a homosexual in the first place."

Blaine swallowed, keeping his eyes trained on his plate. "She has a point," he mumbled. Kurt smacked his leg.

"It's kind of a private thing, Nana," the counter-tenor muttered, face redder than the cranberries. Puck was laughing hysterically into his napkin and doing a poor job of hiding it, which is probably why Burt slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up and eat, Noah," he said. "Can you have this conversation when I'm not in earshot, please? I don't need to hear about this part of his life, sorry."

Finn nodded, looking a little green.

"Finn, your homophobia is showing," Kurt said, lips pursed.

"Easy, boys," Carole said, passing the butter down to Rachel, who had come prepared with her _own_ meat substitute this time.

"I'm his grandmother, Burt, I'm supposed to embarrass him," Dianne said pointedly.

"Mission accomplished," Kurt sighed. Blaine patted his leg to reassure him.

"Can we talk about something else?" Finn asked.

"Like about you and Rachel-"

"Hey, Sectionals is coming up," Blaine said, shooting Kurt a look that received his pursed lips and a small shrug.

"Sectionals?" Dianne said, interest piqued. Rachel relaxed, sipping her cider, relieved.

Finn took over the conversation, gabbing away to Dianne, allowing Blaine to lean over and whisper, "Your dad isn't gonna kill me, right?"

"It's fine."

"So, Blaine," Carole said brightly. "What were your folks doing tonight?" The dark-haired boy winced so softly only his boyfriend noticed. Kurt gently held his hand, watching him chew his lip.

"They're out of town for the Holidays," he explained. Kurt frowned slightly.

"They went out of town without you?" Rachel asked, sounding sad.

"Mmhm," Blaine nodded, looking at the floor. Kurt looked at his father, who quickly changed the subject.

Blaine sighed, relaxing, swallowing hard. "Are you alright?" Kurt whispered. Blaine shrugged.

"I will be." _Maybe_.

* * *

><p>"This is fantastic," Kurt smiled. He and Blaine were on the sofa in the family room, snuggling, smiling happily with a fire crackling in front of them. Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt, who took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them, combing his fingers through his thick curls, knowing good and well it would make him sleepy.<p>

They were lying down, away from the babble of their family in the other room, escaping Rachel's long and well-rehearsed rant about herself and her plans for the future.

Alone, secluded, warm, and most importantly, together.

"You know what would make this better?" Kurt whispered. Blaine looked up with those big innocent eyes, his small smile lighting up that beautiful face.

"What?"

_God, __he__'__s __so __adorable_. Kurt smiled. "This." He kissed him, deep and slow, holding his cheek. Blaine sighed, eyelashes tickling his cheek. They kissed languidly. Blaine melted against him, winding his arms around his waist and breathing deep.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever," he breathed. Kurt smiled against his lips, kissing him again.

"I definitely agree with you," he said softly, stroking his cheek. "They can all be like this, you know." Blaine stared at him, still smiling. Kurt could almost feel his heart pump faster.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," he grinned. They were kissing again, everything so warm, soft and beautiful. They stopped, cuddling close, shutting their eyes to nap. Blaine grinned as sleep took him over, a wonderful idea forming in his head.

-I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D-


	3. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

3

**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

Blaine walked down the hall, smiling happily, a wrapped box in his hands with a big red bow on it. His heart fluttered excitedly, a big smile on his face that lit up his eyes and revealed his dimples.

He stopped at Kurt's locker, waiting for his sweet porcelain to look up at him.

"Hi, honey," he said, still rifling through his locker. Blaine waited patiently, still smiling. Kurt smiled at his books before finally looking up at him. His eyes lit up, lips parting in surprise when he saw the present. "What's that?" He smiled, bright and excited.

"A present, silly," he said, shaking his head as if it were obvious. Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking at his wry boyfriend.

"I know it's a present, captain obvious. What's it for?" He asked. Blaine smiled.

"You."

Kurt frowned. "But, Christmas isn't for what, two weeks?" He wondered. He nodded, practically bursting with excitement and joy.

"This absolutely cannot wait," he said with urgency, offering it to him. "Open it!" Kurt smiled, grinned actually, his dimples almost as deep as Blaine's, as he took it and tore at the paper.

The first thing he found in this medium-sized box was a pamphlet for a hotel called "The Peninsula." Kurt flipped through it, mildly confused as to why he was looking at such a luxurious place located so far away. He looked up at Blaine, his confusion apparent.

"Why am I holding a hotel pamphlet for a hotel in New York City?" He said softly. Blaine smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Keep going," he urged. He sighed, finding an envelope next.

It's what was in the envelope that made him gasp, eyes the size of saucers, practically _drooling_ over. Fourteen tickets to seven different Broadway shows ranging from _The__Lion__King_ to _The__Book__of__Mormon_ stared back at him. He fanned them in his trembling hands, looking between them and Blaine, still incredibly bewildered. "What-? I don't-? Blaine, what is this all about?" He exclaimed, forcing his tongue to form words.

He was smug now. "Just keep going."

Kurt sighed and rifled through the tissue paper with newfound urgency. At last he came to one last envelope, one much thinner than the one with the tickets.

A note written on thick, parchment colored paper met him first. It said, in Blaine's flawless cursive, "Kurt, how about we get a taste of the rest of our lives this Christmas?" He took the note away to see what was left.

Two plane tickets to New York City looked back at him.

He dropped the box.

"Blaine…" He said, faint. He looked at him, swaying on the spot. Blaine's smile stayed as he held his shoulders to steady him.

"What do you say, baby?" He said quietly. "Will you come to New York with me for Christmas?"

He stared at him, mouth agape, pale face even paler, shaking. "I- How- I can't-" he was close to hyperventilating. "Is this happening?" Blaine nodded, hands slipping to his lower back.

Suddenly, without any sort of regard as to who might be watching, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and yanked him into a deep kiss, unable to really do anything else.

"There's no way you can afford this," he breathed. "There's no way your dad would-"

"My _dad_ gave me an old credit card of his that had enough reward points on it to get the room at the Peninsula until Christmas Eve. My cousin works at Ticketmaster and gave me his free tickets that he didn't want so we could go see a show every other night. All I had to pay for was the tickets, but I saved my allowance for the last four months to do that coupled with the 'sorry we abandon you on major holidays' spending money."

Kurt still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this wonderfully beautiful and amazing boy in front of him was literally whisking him away to the city of his dreams at the most spectacular time of the year. He felt like he was in a movie of some sort. "When-when are we leaving?"

Blaine smiled meekly. "Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" He gasped. "Oh my God, I have to pack! I have to tell Dad. Oh _god __I __have __to __PACK!_"

"Hey, relax," Blaine chuckled, touching his cheek. "I already talked to your Dad and he said it was fine as long as we were back by Christmas Eve and I will help you pack, darling." He laid a very soft kiss on his cheek, trying to contain his excitement and breathe properly.

Him and Kurt, in New York City, together. They'd go ice-skating, walk through Central Park under the Christmas lights and the snow all around them, drink hot cocoa, laugh, smile, kiss under mistletoe, go visit the Rockefeller Christmas Tree and go shopping for everyone, all of that with the most amazing, beautiful, smart, stunning, quirky, sexy, sassy boy in the whole world. The thought made him dizzy to think about.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"So, how exactly did you get my dad to agree to this?" Kurt asked, piling clothes into a suitcase. Blaine shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. I told him what I do for you for Christmas and he thought it was a really good idea," he said simply. "'If he survives you telling him you guys can go' is what he told me." They laughed. Blaine crossed to him, handing him his scarf. Kurt caught his hands, holding him there for a moment, just looking in his eyes. Blaine smiled gently, slowly turning pink.

"I love you," Kurt said for no other reason than just to say it. Blaine smiled, thumbing his fingers.

"I love you, too." He kissed his cheek. Kurt leaned against him, dropping the scarf in the bag. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He rocked him for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. "This is going to be amazing," he whispered. "Spending all that time with you…just you and me for two whole weeks."

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Kurt smiled, placing gentle kisses on his neck. They both knew they had to wait to be intimate with each other until tomorrow. It would be so much better if they waited…

He cradled him gently in his arms, his beautiful, wonderful Kurt that deserved the whole world. Kurt stayed where he was, drunk on Blaine's cologne. "I'm so excited," he grinned. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were bouncing off the walls the entire way to the airport, babbling away and driving Burt <em>insane<em>. They held hands all the way through the terminal, not caring who saw them or what glares they got in the process. This was one bubble that no amount of ignorant-small-town hatred could burst. Burt followed them, trying not to laugh as much as he wanted. He'd waited a long time to see his son this happy, and there wasn't a thank you card big enough for how grateful he was that Blaine Anderson wandered into his life.

"Bye, Dad," Kurt said, giving him one more hug before boarding the plane.

"Bye son," he said, clapping his shoulder. "Be careful, have fun, and call me every day, alright?" Kurt smiled at him, rolling his eyes at his overprotective father.

"I will, Dad, I promise."

Burt shook Blaine's hand, smiling a little. "Take care of him," he warned. Blaine nodded.

"I'll protect him with my life," he swore without missing a beat. They linked hands again, Kurt giving one more wave as they disappeared into the hall.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath.

_He__'__ll __be __fine,_ he assured. _He__'__s __an __adult __now, __he__'__ll __be __okay._

Kurt sat down beside Blaine, taking everything in. Blaine smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

This was gonna be perfect.


	4. So Delightful

-Chap rated **M** for sexy content :)-

4

**So Delightful**

Kurt dropped his suitcase when he saw the room, his heart stopping briefly. "Oh my god," he breathed, a smile slowly working its way over his lips. He spun around the room that was far larger that his own living room, inspecting the space with gleaming eyes.

Blaine grinned, watching Kurt's eyes sparkle, setting down the bags and watching Kurt dance around the room, peering into the bathroom and staring out the window.

"So…?" He ventured, walking toward his giddy angel. Kurt turned, hugging him as tight as he did the day he found out he transferred to McKinley.

"It's perfect, it-it, God, this is wonderful!" He squealed, kissing him hard.

"So…" Blaine ventured, smiling at him. "What do you want to do now?" Kurt folded his lips in that adorable fashion that brought those cute little dimples out of his cheeks.

"I want to go take advantage of how big that bathtub in there is," he said softly. Blaine blushed, just looking at him. He kissed him softly, holding his cheek.

"Okay. I'll be right there," he assured. Kurt grinned, hurrying into the bathroom.

Blaine went to the phone, ordering the closest thing he could get to wine from room service and waiting impatiently.

"Blai-ine," Kurt sang from the doorway. Blaine turned, moaning almost inaudibly upon seeing Kurt standing in nothing but a very short towel. "I'm waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he assured shakily and nodding stupidly. Kurt winked at him.

"Not yet you're not." He disappeared again. Blaine whined, praying to _God_ that room service got here soon. He had a very impatient and beautiful boy waiting for him.

He snatched the bottle away when it came, trying to contain his urgency as he tipped the guy and muttered his Merry Christmas.

He hastily undressed down to his underwear, pouring two glasses and bringing them and the bottle into the bathroom.

Kurt was already in the tub, arms propped over the sides, head tilted back with those pretty eyes closed. "About time," he whispered.

"Sorry," Blaine said, removing the rest of his clothes and slipping into the tub across from him. "Room service took too long." Kurt smiled and opened his eyes, taking the glass from him.

"I think I can forgive you," he smirked. He peered over his glass, watching Blaine intently as he took a long drink. His boyfriend blushed when he caught him staring.

"What?" He asked, self conscious. Kurt leaned forward, lifting his chin to kiss him deeply.

"You're too far away," he breathed. His blush deepened as he slid toward him, feeling his naked skin beneath him, soft and beautiful as ever. They kissed again with Blaine's fingers tangled in Kurt's hair, limbs twisted in the bubbles. "So much for the bath," he giggled.

"I like this much better," he whispered. Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. He held his waist, caressing softly in the water, lips now moving to his wet neck.

"Blaine…"

"Sorry," he gasped, shaking his head. "I just…you can't expect me to just ignore you when you're…when you're right here like this." Kurt smiled softly.

"Just take it slow, baby," he breathed. "We've got all the time in the world."

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I…you are- I…I love you." Kurt kissed him, thumbing his cheek.

"And I love you," he assured, giggling softly, "but I'm not going anywhere, baby." Their kisses were languid again, slow and gentle. Perfect.

Blaine ended up lying against Kurt's chest, looking up at him and smiling softly. Kurt stared back at him, suddenly breathless, watching those long eyelashes touch his cheek when he blinked.

"You're beautiful," he gulped, still staring into those big brown eyes, watching the light dance off of his wet caramel skin. Candles flickered around them, everything so warm and wonderful. He laced his fingers in Blaine's calloused ones, nuzzling into his damp curls.

"Do you really think that?" Blaine whispered.

"Think what?" He frowned.

"That I'm…" He said softly, trailing away almost sadly. Kurt sighed, lifting his chin and placing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Of course you are," he said, voice as gentle as the kiss. "You always have been, and you always will be." Blaine's blush deepened.

"Always have been?" He whispered, not really meaning to speak it aloud. Kurt smiled, glad that for once he could make Blaine a little speechless.

"Why do you think I stopped you on those stairs?" He said, not meeting his eyes.

If he could have seen them, he would have seen the dewy tenderness there, the same look he gave him in the auditorium the night they gave their virginity to each other.

He leaned up, kissing Kurt with lips that held so much love his heart stuttered. It crept through Kurt's lips and into his heart before seeping into his bones. He whimpered softly, swallowing hard.

He reciprocated the kiss once the original shock was over, unable to deny what ever pore in his body was _begging_ for. Every cell, every inch of him screamed for Blaine's hands, and Blaine's lips, and Blaine's skin.

They hadn't been together since that first night almost a month ago and the hunger was about to boil over.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped urgently, voice husky with need. "I need to touch you again." His tongue entered the equation of their lips, demanding to dance with Kurt's in hot, wet desperation. He let out a moan when the countertenor obliged graciously.

"Oh…" he cooed, sighing ever-so-softly. "I'll let you touch me, Blaine. Touch me wherever you want."

Blaine rolled over, kissing him full now, moaning when Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine's hands –so skilled in knowing where and how Kurt wanted to be touched- stroked his sides and his arms, shuddering as Kurt suckled his tongue.

His lithe, pale hands raked down his back before flattening his palms to hold him closer.

"I love you," he breathed. Blaine smiled, now moving to his neck, burying himself in _Kurt_.

"I love you too." Soft, butterfly kisses on porcelain that vibrated with a quiet moan under his mouth. Kurt's fingers slipped on his wet flesh, touching his hips and slipping further into the water.

Blaine arced into him when Kurt's curious hands squeezed his ass, unsure of how long he could hang on with this beautiful boy touching him like this. Their lips clashed together again in a fury, Blaine's hands on Kurt's face as he continued to knead and squeeze his soft flesh.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped between kisses. "Can-can we continue this, mmn, on the bed?" He nodded, looking into Kurt's pupil-blown eyes, stare at him with unruly desire. They were still kissing, and every time Blaine tried to pull away Kurt chased him, addicted to his lips.

"Kurt," he giggled, forcing him back.

"Sorry," a breathy reply as his eyes fluttered. Blaine quickly got out of the tub, wrapping a robe around himself before hastily lifting Kurt from it and into his arms. Kurt blushed, kissing him again. He carefully put him down, allowing him to dry off so as not to soak their bed, keeping his hands on his waist, trying not to part their lips through the ordeal.

He picked him up again when they were both dry, knowing the hickeys he was leaving on Kurt's neck would be deep and glorious by morning. Kurt didn't mind, he had enough new scarves to last him for months. Blaine carefully lied Kurt down, stepping back for a moment just to look at him. His eyes were closed, looking content with bliss.

His skin, so smooth and flawless, stood out magnificently against the purple sheets, hair damp and an un-styled mess. His lips were swollen and pink from kissing, so breathtaking. Those cerulean eyes blinked open, staring at him through a sort of haze. He blushed, suddenly self conscious under the scrutiny.

"What?" He whispered, part of him wanting to cover himself and hide.

"Nothing," Blaine assured, clearing his throat. "Nothing, you…you're just so…" He slid over him, feeling goosebumps rise over his skin as they touched, shivering himself.

"Blaine…" More deep, loving kisses on eager lips. Blaine gave a quiet moan when Kurt sucked on his tongue. He forced them apart after a moment, gasping, looking deep into those eyes.

"I want to try something," he whispered. "You can say no if you want, but…"

"What, what is it?" Kurt asked, breath labored. Blaine flushed a deeper pink than he already was. He brought his lips beside his ear, speaking almost inaudibly, as if he were afraid someone else might here.

"Can…I want to…" He was so flustered, trying to think of the most gentlemanly way to say this.

"Blaine, I'm not going to judge you," he said softly.

"I…" He swallowed hard. "I want to suck you off." Kurt gasped softly, eyes wide, blood surging. His throat didn't allow him to speak as he nodded, granting the dark-haired boy permission. Blaine's heart pounded that much harder.

He kissed his lips and neck clumsily, his heartbeat stuttering in his chest as he moved down further and further. Kurt squeezed the sheets in his fingers, shaking softly in anticipation. Blaine's thin fingers snaked up his thighs, massaging them almost as an absent motion

He shuddered, whimpering softly when Blaine's curls tickled his hip as more of those wonderful kisses met him. He looked up at him, concern in his eyes. "We can stop," he assured. Kurt shook his head, hard, spreading his legs a little wider to give him easier access.

"No, no, I don't want you to," he begged. Blaine continued, tenderly kissing the inside of his thighs, the opposite hand caressing his hip as he got closer and closer to his destination. He paused, simply looking at Kurt's length, almost salivating, his heart pumping so hard it hurt his chest. "_Blaine,_" Kurt whined, _needing_ this.

The sad thing was, as much as Blaine wanted to do this, he had absolutely no idea how. He didn't know how to start, or what Kurt wanted…he was lost. He took a deep breath, appraising him one more time before deciding to mimic what he'd seen on the internet.

Kurt squealed, eyes squeezing shut. His whole body tensed for a brief moment, feeling Blaine's tentative tongue on his most sensitive of areas. His eyes rolled back, breath sucked from his lungs when he took part of him into his mouth. His hips twitched, losing himself in Blaine's mouth, which was so _hot_.

Blaine gasped for air for a moment with a wet popping sound before resuming, taking his hand from the base, holding onto his thighs, letting his tongue trail from end-to-end, listening to the quiet whimpers jumping from Kurt's swollen lips.

"Blaine," he whispered, trembling all over. He propped himself on his elbows, watching Blaine bob between his trembling legs. His breath caught when their eyes met, Blaine still working avidly on his task. He ran his fingers through his still-wet curls, trying not to rock into his mouth. "Blaine, huhn, oh god…"

Blaine laced his fingers in Kurt's, trying to make him feel a little more at ease. His breathing evened a little, letting himself be numbed by the pleasure slamming his body, leaving every nerve buzzing.

Taking a chance, Blaine took him deeper into his mouth, trying not to gag himself or suck too hard. Kurt winced ever-so-slightly at the brush of teeth against his sensitive skin, but other than that he was flat on his back again, lips parted, chest heaving, mind unable to think of anything past his lover's mouth and hands. He squealed when Blaine's cheeks hollowed over him, muscles tensing, unable to stop his hips from rolling into his mouth, whining and mewling desperately as he searched for a release.

"Yes, Blaine, harder. Suck me harder!" He had no idea where these words were coming from, or why on earth he was saying them, but he couldn't stop it. Blaine obliged with no desire to deny him, he was far too addicted to what Kurt tasted like not to. His own arousal –which positively _ached_- didn't matter, what mattered now was the wet, hot flesh in his mouth that was making Kurt, his composed, snarky, baby penguin Kurt writhe and moan and whimper and say _dirty_ things to him. It might as well have been the only thing in the world.

"Oh Blaine, oh Blaine, oh Blaine, oh Blaine!" He squeaked, soaked in sweat and shaking with anticipation. Blaine sucked harder, took him deeper. "No, Blaine, I'm gonna-" He tried pushing him back, but the former Warbler stayed put, yearning to taste him completely. "_OH BLAINE_!" Kurt gyrated, spasms positively wrecking his body before he melted against the sheets, spent. Blaine swallowed, breathing just as hard as he was. He kissed him, causing Kurt to moan softly at the taste of himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his fingers through his thick chestnut hair. Kurt kissed him, leaning up into his lips.

"That was spectacular," he said, looking at him through hazy eyes. Blaine blushed, kissing him gently, holding his back and nuzzling his face into his neck. Kurt smiled softly, so unbelievably happy.

"Do, do you want me to…?" He breathed. Blaine flushed a deep red, embarrassed.

"No, baby, I um…I…" They were both blushing now. Kurt tugged the comforter out from under them, covering them both and snuggling close. He held his hand, looking into his eyes. Blaine thumbed his cheek. "I can't wait to see what happens the rest of the week," he teased. Kurt chuckled in his throat, sleep slowly taking him over.

"Just wait and see," he breathed, closing his eyes after planting a lazy kiss on his jaw. Blaine kissed his forehead.

_Best Christmas ever._


	5. My Favorite Things

-Another **M** rated chapter for sexy times :D-

5

**My Favorite Things**

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open as the sun filtered through the curtains. He looked down at Kurt's sleeping face, hair un-styled and messy, peaceful, beautiful and still naked from the night before, flawless skin warm against his own. He chuckled softly, knowing how miffed he would be when he woke up so far behind his usual skin-care routine.

Nevertheless, he kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek, ever-still taking in that that beautiful sight. His eyes, made bright by sleep, fluttered, a smile instantly pulling at his lips.

"Good morning," he said groggily. Blaine grinned.

"Good morning." They kissed, slow and lazy.

"I could really get used to this," he cooed, blinking up at him. Blaine nuzzled their noses together, smiles growing.

"Me too." They simply stared at each other for quite some time, lost and so in love.

"So," Kurt breathed, breaking the silence. "What should we do today?"

Blaine beamed. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Kurt glided gracefully across the ice, immersed in his own thoughts, peaceful as he skated past a throng of people. He gasped softly when someone took his hand, smiling in embarrassment when he realized it was just Blaine.<p>

"Where did you lean to skate?" He asked. Blaine laughed.

"Didn't you know? Every rich kid on the planet knows how to ice skate." They giggled, twirling around the floor, only mildly showing off. A few people stared, some smiling, some simply looking, some glaring just as they would have back in Ohio, but this time the couple was so lost in each other, so safe here in a crowd of strangers they didn't care, didn't even notice.

The lovers stopped themselves against the wall, grinning, cheeks and noses pink. Kurt took his face in his hands, grinning at him. "I don't know how this day could get any better," he said softly. The dark-haired boy blushed, pressing their foreheads together.

"I do." He leaned his lips up to meet his, both cold, both so giddy they had to break apart to let out a fit of giggles.

"Mm, I love it when you're right," Kurt smiled, pecking his lips again. "Why don't we go get something to eat before we get ready for the show tonight?"

"Why don't we just eat at the hotel?" Blaine wondered. The pale boy's smile grew.

"Two reasons: One, I look far too phenomenal to be shut away," Blaine needed, unable to disagree with that logic, "and two, I don't think I can contain myself very well with you looking that good that close to a bed." He smirked and skated on, leaving Blaine staring after him, mouth agape.

* * *

><p>"I still think Idina did a better job," Kurt said, waving his fork dismissively.<p>

"Of course she did, she's _Idina_," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm telling you, Adam Lambert's Fiyero was phenomenal. I think if _he_ were thrown in with Kristen and Idina the show would have literally been the greatest thing to ever hit Broadway-"

"-Besides _Gypsy_," they both said, grinning shyly at each other once they realized what happened.

"You're amazing," Blaine said dreamily, leaning his cheek on his hand. Kurt leaned forward, taking his hand and gently kissing his fingers.

"Not nearly as much as you are," he said softly. Blaine wasn't sure where this new liking for public affection Kurt had inhabited came from, but he was definitely enjoying it. They went back to eating in silence, Kurt looking at his plate, fingers absently toying with his neck, so bare and smooth and beautiful. He swallowed, going back to his own food, trying to concentrate on something else besides how much more delectable Kurt looked than the alfredo in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, looking at him curiously with those big eyes. Blaine shook his head, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"Nope," he said, voice cracking just a little. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

><p>The hotel room door crashed open, slamming against the wall as two gasping men stumbled inside, locked together in feverish, violent kisses. Their lips gnashed together, quiet moans humming from their throat. Coats and scarves fell to the floor followed swiftly by a bowtie.<p>

Kurt slammed Blaine into the opposite wall, kicking the door shut and positively _ripping_ through the buttons on Blaine's shirt to get to his skin. The former Warbler tugged Kurt's sweater over his head, unable to do much else when the countertenor latched onto his neck. He sucked and bit hard before his warm, flat tongue caressed the abused areas. He continued the pattern, feeling Blaine jerk beneath him, whimpering softly, sweat beginning to slick his hairline.

"Uhn, Kurt…" He moaned softly, shivering as the firm, wet kisses began behind his ear, his tongue snaking inside briefly, teasing him. He caressed his arms, feeling goosebumps rise on his pale skin, so warm and unbearably soft.

Before they had been so careful and gentle with each other, allowing for adjustment time, keeping everything soft and loving. But this…this was pure, primal, raw lust that they simply had to act on before they exploded, and not in a good way.

"_Kurt,_" Blaine whined, his shirt falling to the floor, leaving surprisingly skilled hands to work over his chest, mouth still assaulting various aspects of his neck before traveling down to his collarbone, biting and sucking there as well. God, these were going to look so incredibly painful tomorrow.

"What, baby?" Kurt breathed, voice suddenly husky. Blaine's knees buckled; he'd never heard Kurt's voice sound so, so…sexy. "Do you want me to touch you?" His hands squeezed and kneaded his hips before he dragged his nails down his back, smiling when he arced into him, eyes fluttering.

"Kurt-!" He felt the boy getting harder and _harder_ in his dark capris as Kurt continued to touch him, dragging nails down his chest and across his nipples, making him writhe, his knees threatening to give out from under him. "Yehes, I want you. I want you so fucking bad, Kurt. Please…" Kurt's breath caught, listening to how helpless and wanton Blaine was for him. God, he was begging him…

He allowed his shirt to be removed, shutting his eyes when Blaine's hands roved up and down his back, palms flat against his skin.

"So soft," Blaine moaned, burying his face in his neck, kissing slowly, sucking. "God, Kurt, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" He breathed, fingers tangled in his curls, hands on his sides and back.

"Get, get your skin this soft," he breathed, running his slightly calloused fingers all over him.

"Lotion," Kurt breathed. "A-a lot of lotion, mmn!" Kurt tore at his belt, ripping it away as hard as he could, tearing a loop or two.

_I never liked these pants anyway_, Blaine thought somewhere in the small part of his mind that was still functioning. He whimpered softly when his pants pooled around his ankles, sliding his hands down Kurt's back and gripping his backside, hard. Kurt sighed, swollen lips parting slightly, eyes closed and unaware of the onslaught that quickly followed.

Blaine claimed his mouth violently, sucking his tongue into his mouth, moaning when Kurt nipped at his lips, holding his jaw, one hand on the crook of his elbow, pinning him there. They continued kissing this way, fiery and full of so much passion it would look angry to the outside world.

"Kurt, uhuhn…" His groan died to a helpless whimper, feeling Kurt's hand gently cup him through his boxer-briefs. "Kurt, Kurt, uhn, please…" His touch was gentle, soft warmth that spread through his body and only made this _aching_ problem worse.

"You want me to take care of you?" Kurt breathed, lips just a breath away from his, teasing him further. He nodded, eyes wide, pleading.

"Please," he whispered. Kurt smiled, giving him a chaste kiss and dropping to his knees in front of him. "Kurt!" He threw his head back, slamming it against the wall when those soft and gentle hands yanked his underwear down, urging him to step out of them so he could throw them away.

His knees trembled, hands fisting against the wall trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen to him. He felt Kurt's hands on his, guiding them to his shoulders. "You can touch me," he nodded. "I won't get mad if you mess up my hair…this time," he teased, a blush in his cheeks, chest and ears. Blaine smiled, giving a breathy laugh before shutting his eyes again, swallowing hard, chest heaving.

"_FUCK!_" Kurt carefully wrapped his lips around him, trying not to really think about what he was doing. If he did he wouldn't be able to keep going.

_But what if I'm bad at-_

"Oh, oh, Gohod, Kurt, don't stop!" Blaine begged, his hips jerking a little. "Don't stop, don't ever stop with your mouth and- _shit!_"

_Never mind_, he thought smugly, deciding to test the waters a little more. Blaine was falling apart above him, alternating between lightly tugging his hair and smoothing it, choked moans falling out with his gasps for air, sweat slicking his face, he knees threatening to give out from under him if Kurt continued the _delicious_ treatment.

"Mmph…" He gulped, head thrown back, biting his lip so hard he was afraid he'd draw blood.

Kurt's nimble fingers traced their way up to his hip, pulling him away from the wall, granting him permission to thrust if that's what he needed. Blaine did, moaning aloud again, shuddering, daring to look down at him. His own lust-blown met Kurt's big blue orbs, blinking slowly, taking him deeper as he did.

Blaine was near to screaming when his arousal touched the back of Kurt's throat, hips snapping forward against his will, and for a moment he was afraid of choking him. Kurt, however, took it gracefully, stroking Blaine's hips, ducking down to lick a searing line up the entire organ, smirking at the rumbling growl that tore from Blaine's throat. He gave a few more mewling licks to the most sensitive before taking him in again.

The dark-haired boy reached down, cupping his chin and guiding him back to a standing position, kissing him frantically again, fisting his hair.

"You are wearing way too many clothes," he breathed, looking at his fit-to-burst jeans confining him so unfairly. He kissed him again, slowly edging him back to push him down on the bed. He kissed and licked down his stomach, listening to the high-pitched coos riding on the breaths Kurt was gasping for. He tugged the jeans from his legs, sliding them and the dark red briefs down his pale, perfect legs, moaning with longing when he released precisely what he wanted.

Kurt whimpered almost inaudibly, exposed and open, the cool air of the room pressing against him, making him tremble. Blaine slid over him, meeting his lips, smiling softly at him. "I have no idea how I made it through that show without…" He slid his tongue in his mouth, hands running up and down his sides. "Ravaging you." Kurt shuddered.

Blaine's wandering hands worked down to his pulsating member, face mere inches from Kurt when he arced into him, spreading his legs further, wanting Blaine to touch every inch of him that he could, desperate for release, especially after watching and hearing Blaine's needy moans, losing himself, falling apart, which is precisely what he was doing at this moment.

Kurt grabbed his ass, a hard slap resounding through the room along with Blaine's cry of pleasure mingled with only the smallest amount of pain. Kurt pulled him close, squeezing hard, rubbing against him, rutting. Blaine reciprocated, unable to take it any longer.

"Oh, Kurt," he choked.

"Blaine, _fuck_, Blaine!" He moaned, latching onto him, face red, sweating. Blaine whined when he cursed. "You like that?" Kurt chortled. Blaine nodded, hips still going blindingly fast and Kurt's… "Do you like it when I talk like that?"

"Yes, yehes," Blaine shuddered.

"You're such a fucking whore for me, Blaine," he hissed. Blaine moaned again. "Such a slut, my slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm all yours, baby," he said.

"I love you," Kurt keened, placing a sloppy, lazy kiss on his awaiting mouth. "MMN! More, baby, give me more!"

Just a few more jerks and the brush of Kurt's hand and they were both gone, screaming and giving those last few writhes before collapsing in peace. Such blissful peace in those few sweaty, silent moments. Kurt looked at him, smiling softly, petting the few stray curls that had broken free in the heat.

"I love you so much," he breathed. Blaine smiled, so happy and blissful.

"I love you too."

Kurt looked down at himself and Blaine, at the sticky mess that greeted them. "We should take a shower," he advised. Blaine nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"But it's so comfy here," he whined. Kurt smiled a little.

"And it'll be even better if we're _clean_," he chortled. Blaine sighed, eyes closed.

"Fair enough."

Once out they snuggled close under the covers, tangled and warm, everything so soft. Their hands were clasped even in sleep, each smiling gently. A match made in Heaven.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>God<em>, these bagels!" Blaine said, almost moaning. Kurt grinned, swallowing a bite of his own.

"I told you," he giggled, walking around the corner of Tiffany's, peeking through the windows.

Kurt looked at the jewelry and other assorted items in the display case, eyes finally resting on a silver picture frame in the shape of a heart with two people getting married inside. He smiled softly, cocking his head. Blaine came up behind him, throwing his trash away and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"The picture frame," Kurt said, gesturing to it. Blaine stood with him, appraising it. Kurt however, was looking at the two of them now framed in the picture, holding each other, happy. Immortalized and happy.

He kissed Blaine's cheek, still not tearing his eyes away from it. "Hey, Blaine?" He said softly.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling.

"What do you think about that?" He nodded to the picture. Blaine shrugged.

"It's a nice frame," he admitted. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no. I mean what they're doing."

Blaine paused for a moment, looking between it and him.

"Oh…" he cooed after a moment, understanding dawning in those big eyes of his. "I want to get married someday," he nodded. Kurt sighed, chewing his lip for a moment.

"What about getting married right here…right now?" He said softly. Blaine's lips parted in surprise, blinking rapidly.

"Kurt, are you…?" He couldn't say anything else, his throat was closing. The countertenor turned around, cupping his face.

"I want to marry you, Blaine. I want to do it right here, right now because I might burst if I don't. I love you so much and we're in the most spectacular place on the face of the planet with the most amazingly wonderful boy in the world, why the hell shouldn't we get married?" He demanded.

"I-I thought you wanted something planned. Like a big hall, or a beach or-" Kurt cut him off with his lips.

"All I need is you. And we can have a proper ceremony later or something," he said, brushing it off. "Please, Blaine…will you marry me?"


	6. A Present

6

**A Present**

Blaine stared at him, so transfixed, so awed by this incredible boy before him. He thought of everything they'd been through together. Seeing him for the first time on those stairs, slowly becoming not only friends, but the closest friend he'd ever had, kissing him for the first time, dancing with him at Prom, telling him he loved him, transferring schools just to be closer to him every day, making love to him that first time. And now…now they were here, standing in front of Tiffany's, surrounded by snow and lights and Salvation Army bell-ringers, looking into the eyes of this incredible boy.

Kurt Hummel wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, _him_.

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes for reasons unknown.

"Really," he said. They looked at each other, Kurt holding his cheeks, Blaine cradling his waist. They laughed, softly at first, then almost obnoxiously loud. Kurt giggled, kissing him again and spinning him around, grinning from ear-to-ear with prominent dimples. Blaine laughed along with him, taking them into a deep, long kiss that only broke so they couldn't breathe.

"Let's go, let's find a place right now," Kurt said, so excited, so _ready_ for this. Blaine grinned, positively drunk with happiness and unable to take his eyes off of him.

_My fiancée…_ He thought. _God, that sounds perfect._

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Wait, I can't see you- er, you can't see me, um, one of us can't see each other!" He exclaimed, finally getting his tongue to work. Kurt smiled at him with such an endearing look.

"How about I find the place and the cake?" He suggested. "I'll get my own ensemble as well."

"I-I need to find you a ring," he breathed. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"I'll text you a time and place when I figure it out," he said. Blaine kissed him again, lips desperate for a moment.

"Okay." One more kiss before he scampered away. Blaine watched after him, so very much in love. He stood there for a moment, entranced before shaking his head and going on his way, pausing in the middle of the road and throwing his arms out. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" And he'd like to pretend the honks and yells that followed were that of congratulations.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the end of the aisle, waiting, positively shaking with anticipation. "Don't worry," the liberal reverend that Kurt had managed to find said.<p>

"I just…I know this is the right thing to do. He's everything, but…I hope I can live up to his expectations," he said, turning to look at the elderly man. He smiled pleasantly.

"If he looks at you that way now, I can only imagine what it'll be down the road, son."

Kurt turned, his heart leaping.

There he was. His tux was fitted perfectly, his shirt a deep purple, tie black. Kurt looked down at his own outfit, a white-tailed suit, the looped Victorian design around the lapels and the cuffs adorned in the same color purple as his shirt. He shook his head, unable to stop himself from positively grinning. He knew him far too well.

Blaine smiled back, walking briskly to him, handing him the full white rose in his hand. Kurt's smile stayed, blush prominent in his cheeks.

"Are you ready for this?" He wondered.

"Since the day I met you," he whispered. Blaine took his hands, fighting the urge to kiss him because they'd be doing just that in a moment.

* * *

><p>"I do," he said softly, crying silently. Blaine's hands were shaking so hard he almost dropped the ring as he slid it on his finger. Kurt was far too distracted by those beautiful eyes to look at it now, he'd appraise it later.<p>

"And, Kurt, do you take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he choked, putting Blaine's ring on.

"You may-"

Kurt threw his arms around his neck, crushing their lips together, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, crying. He held his face, stroking his cheek and running his fingers through his hair. Blaine smiled back, so unbelievably happy.

He lifted Kurt into his arms, spinning him around, holding him. His love, his life, his world, his Kurt. _His_, for the rest of his God-given life. "I'm going to do absolutely everything I can to make you smile every day…for the rest of our lives. I promise."

"Let's get back to the hotel," Kurt whispered. "Consummate the marriage and all that." Another loving, chaste and tender kiss.

"Absolutely Mr. Anderson," he whispered. "Or, still Mr. Hummel, whatever you want to do."

"I want your name," he breathed. "I want to walk through the halls of that stupid place and have everyone know just who I am."

Blaine smiled a little, just staring at him. "Okay. If that's what you want, then okay." More smiles and soft kisses, true love at it's finest.

* * *

><p>"One more floor, baby," Blaine whispered from behind him, holding his waist. Kurt frowned, quirking an eyebrow at him.<p>

"But we're on-"

"I upgraded our room," he said in a voice that Kurt registered as his charming-and-gentlemanly-and-always-a-little-cheesy voice. "We're in the honeymoon suite." He rolled his eyes, still smiling, so very much in love. Blaine handed him his key to the room, pecking his cheek. "Why don't you get comfortable while I bring our things up, order some dinner…?"

"Sounds fantastic," he said, trying not to blush. He was _married_ to the man for God's sake, he shouldn't be _blushing_ around him!" He kissed him again. "Don't take too long," he whispered, squeezing his hand as he left the elevator, not letting go until the doors threatened to close on them.

Kurt rushed into the room, which only held a few differences in comparison to the other one, the main one being the size of the bed. He went into the bathroom, hastily turning on the water and taking the quickest, most thorough shower of his life.

Once out he dried and styled his hair, doing his best to look presentable, or even attractive for Blaine. He wasn't sure what exactly Blaine liked specifically, such as a certain hairstyle or something. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror, having absolutely _no_ idea as to what he should wear.

He broke into a smile then, grinning impishly. Oh, he knew _precisely_ what to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine practically danced down the hall and through the room, gathering everything together, trying not to sound drunk with bliss when he spoke to the woman in charge of ordering room service. It proved to be more difficult than he anticipated.<p>

He'd never been this happy in his life, not ever, and it didn't matter that his parents reaction would be hell when he got home, that his father just may disown him for getting married at eighteen to a boy no less. No, none of that mattered. He still had another week left with Kurt and he wasn't about to let his father ruin that too.

He threw his backpack over his shoulder, carrying Kurt's very large suitcase as well. He danced out the door, humming various cliché love songs as he went, so very much in love. So happy, in fact, that he didn't care what precisely the people glaring at him in the elevator.

He grinned at them while exiting, winking as he finished a song. He crept into the room, listening to see if Kurt was still in the shower or not –there was no way Kurt wouldn't. He set the bags on the floor.

"Kurt?" He called, stepping out of the hall as he rounded the corner. "Baby, are you still-"

He froze, staring at the bed.

Kurt was lying on his stomach, propped on his elbows, smirking, and stark naked.


	7. Mistletoe

-This is just complete and total kinky smut, not gonna lie. Enjoy!-

7

**Mistletoe **

Blaine's jaw dropped, salivating. His eyes roved over the beautiful curves, he wanted nothing more than to taste his skin. His flawless, perfect, delicious porcelain skin.

"Uh-uh, Kurt," he breathed, voice shaking. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing almost comically. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, like you told me to," he said coyly, batting those long eyelashes. "Unless you'd like me to-"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "No, no, no, don't move. For the love of God, don't move." He stepped closer to him, cautiously almost, as if he'd frighten the angel away.

"So…" Kurt ventured, chewing his lip. "Is this…good?"

"Phenomenal," he breathed. "God, Kurt you look so…"

"So…what?" He urged. Blaine whined, sitting gingerly on the bed, not wanting to disturb the beauty.

"I want to kiss you all over," he whispered. "I want to taste you, I want to feel you. You look so _good_ I just, I can't help it."

"I'm completely yours, now," he said. "Not that I wasn't before but you can do whatever you wish to me. I'm all yours."

Blaine tilted his chin up, kissing him softly before delving his tongue directly into his mouth, tugging him into a hot, slow, wet kiss, tearing his shirts off. Kurt sighed happily, succumbing to him, letting him do whatever he wanted to him. He moved to sit up when Blaine stopped him. "No, stay. Lay back down," he whispered. He was kissing him again, moving down to his jaw and finally to his neck. He carefully pressed Kurt to the bed, lips heading to the back of his neck. Kurt sighed again, cheek pressed to the sheets. "Just relax," Blaine whispered, his soft breath tickling Kurt's ear. He shivered slightly, exhaling slowly.

Blaine looked at the sea of porcelain that lay before him, firm, soft and ready. He went back to kissing his neck, suckling gently, so soft and delicate. His chest tightened, heart skipping a beat when Kurt keened, leaning so he was closer and more accessible to him.

"Mmm…" Blaine swallowed, moving now to his shoulders, hands moving to run up and down his back, caressing him. Kurt cooed another sigh, smiling lightly. Blaine kissed the nape of his neck and his shoulders, deciding to go for a completely different technique. He bit, softly at first , slowly changing the angle of his fingers from the pads to his nails. Kurt's breath quickened, a light sheen of sweat forming at his hairline. He began to writhe ever so slightly, his arousal becoming slightly harder to ignore, and the brush of the satin sheets was _incredible_.

Blaine was biting harder now, marking what was his. He slid his hands underneath him, burying his face in his skin. He breathed in deeply, kissing him, hands on his stomach. Kurt whimpered this time, arcing into Blaine's body, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Blaine," he gulped. He smirked a little his hands caressing his sides and his hips before cupping the firm cheeks that rose gracefully from the small of his back. Kurt whimpered again, the sound plunging into a low growl that sent shivers down his spine.

He started making the journey down Kurt's back, lapping and kissing his skin, a cat tasting the most savory cream he could ever hope to find. Kurt's back arced again, the noises coming from his throat almost inhuman, but incredibly arousing all at once.

"You like that?" He asked, voice husky.

"Yes," he gasped, eyes closed, kiss-bruised lips parted in attempts to gain more oxygen. The dark-haired boy continued to kiss and lick and bite down his back before he reached the flesh his hands had been kneading for the past few minutes. Kurt was gasping, his chest rising and falling so fast it was almost worrisome. "Blaine, wh-what is it exactly that you're doing?" He breathed. Blaine smiled.

"Worshipping you," he whispered. Kurt shivered. Blaine pressed his tongue into the dimples in his back, deft fingers lightly massaging his plump ass. He kissed his cheek, feeling goosebumps rise over his skin, his body tensing in anticipation. "God, Kurt, you're so beautiful." He kissed again, taking a bit of the flesh between his teeth, biting. Kurt yelped, body jerking at the sudden sensation. "Is this okay?" Kurt nodded, the sweat on his brow collecting faster now. Blaine continued to kiss and bite his ass-cheeks, bringing his hand down in a hard slap in the heat of the moment.

Kurt moaned, and not in the way he'd moaned before. No that moan was…was _primal._ It was high in his vocal range, breathy, wanton and possibly the most arousing thing Blaine had ever heard. "Kurt, did…did you like that?"

"_Yes,_" he hissed, surprised at himself. "Yes, Blaine, I-I liked it."

"Do…do you want me to do it again?" He asked, excitement and anticipation dripping from his words.

"Yes." The word's barely out before his hand comes back down, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Kurt keens again, sweating all over, his hair damp again, fingers clenching the sheets. Blaine's watching his face now, watching as he, as he _spanks_ him. His body slithers on the bed again, arcing and shaking, eyes closed, beautiful lips parted, panting for air.

Blaine dives back into those lips, blocking his air with his tongue. He turns him, easing him up off the bed, standing and taking him into his arms, kissing him and running open palms softly over the reddening skin. He slowly backs him into the dresser, where Kurt instantly turns around, palms flat on top of the furniture, bracing himself, looking at Blaine through the mirror in front of him.

Another slap, the sound becoming wetter as his body is coated in sweat. Kurt moans again, loud and filthy, throwing his head back to bear his sweat-slicked throat, so hard it's starting to hurt.

"Harder," he demands. Blaine obliges, his knees buckling when Kurt whimpers, licking his lips, so lost in his own pleasure. Blaine kisses him again, tasting him, luring his tongue and teasing it before spanking him again. "Harder!"

This was so, so _dirty_. Something unlike anything they'd done before, and Blaine was loving every second of it. "Talk to me, Kurt," he hissed beside his ear, teasing the lobe with his tongue. "C'mon, baby, talk dirty to me." Kurt smiled a little, impish and blown.

"Spank me harder, baby," he breathed. "Feels so fucking good. I love it when you make me scream like that. Hit me harder!" Blaine groaned, slapping him again. Kurt whined again, refusing to give his arousal any attention until he'd had his fill of this, or until Blaine's spanking made him come. "_MMN!_ You gonna fuck me, too, baby? Is that what you want? You want to fuck my mouth again?" Another slap. "So good, _so good_!" Another. "Uhun, mmm, harder!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaine said breathily, his pants so tight he thought he might burst.

"I didn't say don't hurt me, I said _harder_," Kurt growled, leaning back to catch his lips in a hard, messy kiss, arm snaking around his neck to tug at his hair. Blaine allowed the treatment, rubbing the crotch of his pants against the abused flesh, moaning himself.

"Kurt…" He sighed. This was one hell of a way to consummate a marriage. He brought his hand down on his backside, hard, much harder than he had been previously, listening to Kurt squeal, kissing his neck and his back, watching his skin get redder and redder. "So beautiful." Kurt suddenly turned around, ripping through Blaine's zipper and button, shoving them and his boxer-briefs down to his ankles, taking his arousal in his hand, stroking lightly. Blaine's knees gave out briefly, sending him into Kurt's lips again, where they crushed, sucked and devoured, his body shaking as Kurt continued the pattern, moving faster and tightening his grip.

Blaine suddenly grabbed under his thighs, hoisting him up onto the dresser, pressing their arousals together and wrapping his hand around them, pumping hard and fast. Kurt's legs were spread and angled, his head pressed against the mirror behind him, voice throaty from crying out, hips jerking and rubbing against Blaine's rapidly, the sounds coming from his throat so high it was almost inhuman.

Blaine's whole world was far too hot, far too sweaty. His eyes rested on Kurt's face, on those swollen lips, his pinked cheeks and his positively gorgeous body. He latched onto his neck, listening to him curse and repeat his name over and over.

He brought his hand down in one final, resounding slap. Kurt practically screamed, his entire body tensing, tendons taught in his neck, hips giving those final jerks as the most intense orgasm he'd yet to feel rocked his body. Blaine rode him out through the waves, making him whimper as he continued to press and pump his overly-sensitized member.

"Come for me, Blaine." That little, hoarse and rough whisper sent him spiraling over the edge, jerking so violently before collapsing into Kurt's chest, gasping for air and shuddering almost violently.

"Oh my God," he gulped, thrown and buzzing. Kurt chuckled, feeling boneless and sore.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"That was, you're so, oh my God," he gasped. Kurt smirked.

"Yeah." They kissed, softly and gently, lips bruised and sensitive. "Can't wait to see what round two's like." They looked at each other for a beat, staring right into their eyes, anticipation and pure _want_ resting there, before they brought their lips together in another passionate embrace.


End file.
